Kill Phil
Dialoge Zum Anhören hier klicken (Reni sitzt auf ihrem Schreibtischstuhl und ein Mann sitzt auf ihrem Schreibtisch) * Reni Wassulmaier: Er weiß es nicht? * Barry Mickelthwaite: Nein, und das sollte auch so bleiben. * Reni: Natürlich. Er ist ein Künstler. Der Druck könnte ihn umbringen. Ich lauf ja immer zu Topform auf, wenn mir jemand ans Leder will. Aber ich bin einzigartig, Schätzchen. (Vic kommt rein, Reni springt auf) * Reni: Schätzchen! * Victor Vance: Hallo Reni... ähm... (Reni stellt die beiden Männer sich gegenseitig vor) * Reni: Schätzchen, das ist Schätzchen. Schätzchen, Schätzchen. Jetzt kennt ihr euch. (lehnt sich anzüglich auf ihren Schreibtisch) * Reni: Kuscheln? * Victor: Ähm, ich bin Vic. (Vic und Barry geben sich die Hand) * Barry: Wie geht’s, Kumpel? Ich bin Barry. * Reni: Schätzchen möchte Schätzchen um einen Gefallen bitten. * Barry: Ja, ich brauche dich als Fahrer für mich und einen Klienten. Ganz große Nummer. Singt wie ’ne Nachtigall. Du wirst ihn mögen. * Victor: Ich bin ziemlich teuer für einen Chauffeur. * Barry: Rock’n’Roll ist ein schmutziges Geschäft. * Victor: Wie bitte? * Barry: Ein Typ hat mir drei Millionen gegeben, jetzt will er sie zurück. Linke Ratte. Wenn ich nicht zahle, will er meinen Jungen umlegen. * Victor: Okay, ich helfe dir. Wenn du mich bezahlst. (Barry wirft einen raschen Blick auf seine Uhr) * Barry: Heiliger Strohsack, ist es schon so spät? Fahren wir zu meinem Jungen. Du wirst ihn lieben. (vor Renis Büro) * Barry: Ich hab ’ne Spezial-Limousine gefordert. Wir holen sie ab und laden den Jungen ein. (unterwegs zur Limo) * Victor: Spezial-Limousine? * Barry: Kugelsicher. Ich geh kein Risiko ein. Der Idiot meint’s ernst. (in einer Zwischensequenz fliegt ein Hubschrauber – von Osten kommend – über Vice Point hinweg, landet schließlich da, wo Barry und Vic bereits warten und jemand steigt aus. Kurz darauf erscheinen ein paar Sentinels mit bewaffneten Gangstern drinnen, die zu feuern beginnen) * Barry: Scheiße! Der Irre hat ’nen Haufen Gorillas auf meinen Jungen angesetzt. Schnapp sie dir, Vic! (der Ausgestiegene stürzt sich mit einem Sprung hinter die schützende Limousine, während im Hintergrund der Hubschrauber explodiert... ...nach der Schießerei) * Phil Collins: Barry, als ich dem Gig zugestimmt hab, wollte ich nicht auf meiner eigenen Beerdigung spielen. * Barry: Kein Problem, Alter. Nur irgend so’n Depp, mehr nicht. miniatur|Phils Maverick * Victor (erstaunt):''' Hey, bist du nicht... * '''Phil: Phil, Kumpel. Phil Collins. * Barry: Die Förmlichkeiten erledigen wir wann anders. Komm jetzt. (unterwegs zum Hotel) * Barry: Giorgio will sein Geld zurück! (sie werden erneut angegriffen) * Phil: Welches Geld? Barry, wer sind diese Irren? * Barry: Halt das hübsche Köpfchen unten, Phil. Heiliger Bimbam, Vicky, gib Gummi! * Phil: Was zur Hölle hast du denn jetzt wieder angerichtet, Barry? * Barry: Ich schwöre beim Leben meiner Mutter... also beim Grab meiner toten Mutter... ich hab keine Ahnung. (beim Hotel gehen Barry und Phil Richtung Eingang) * Phil: Sollten wir nicht die Polizei rufen? * Barry: Das ist Vice City, Kumpel. Echt. Banditen überall. Das ist doch gar nichts. * Phil: Wer ist dieser Giorgio, dem du Geld schuldest? * Barry: Nur ein Fan. Er hat mir ein paar Mäuse geliehen. Gegeben, mein ich. * Phil: Barry? Hast du Dreck am Stecken? * Barry: Nein, Kumpel, ich schwöre es bei deinem Leben. * Phil: Das ist es ja, was mich beunruhigt. Du bist ein echter Trottel. Ich hätte dich weiter diesen sprechenden Hund managen lassen sollen. Wie hieß er? Puddles? Mission miniatur|Die Angreifer beim Aussteigen Begib dich zur kugelsicheren Limousine, die auf einem Hotel-Parkplatz in Vice Point – auf Höhe des Shady Palms Hospital – steht. Nun musst du zu dem Ort, wo im Vice City des Jahres 1986 die Baustelle für Star View Heights steht (→ Schutt und Asche), gleich südwestlich vom Rummelplatz. Hier befindet sich eine Grünfläche bzw. Parkanlage. Nach einer Zwischensequenz kommen ein paar bewaffnete Gangster, die du ausschalten musst. Der Sänger aus dem Hubschrauber entpuppt sich als Phil Collins, den du nach der Schießerei mit Hilfe der Limousine unversehrt in sein Hotel Marina Sands im Südwesten von Ocean Beach bringen musst. Aber Obacht: Der Weg ist mit ballernden Gangstern in Sentinels gespickt, die Phil Collins tot sehen wollen. Also sieh dich vor, denn auch die kugelsichere Limo ist nicht unzerstörbar! Mitteilung Neues kaufbares Objekt bei Sunshine Autos verfügbar (kugelsichere Stretch-Limo für 3.000 Dollar). Missionsende Die Mission ist verloren, wenn Barry Mickelthwaite oder Phil Collins sterben oder die Stretch-Limo explodiert. Wissenswertes Der Titel der Mission spielt auf den Namen des Films „Kill Bill“ an. Pager-Mitteilungen * Gonzales: Victor. Mein Freund. Kommt doch mal vorbei. Fortsetzung Reni Wassulmaiers → Say Cheese Gonzales’ → Home’s on the Range Armando und Diego Mendez' → Unfriendly Competition Vice-City-Stories-Missionsübersicht Kategorie:Vice-City-Stories-Missionen Kategorie:Reni-Wassulmaier-Missionen